


Pleasureful Punishment

by readwriteandavengers



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Punishment, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy's been instructed by his shit captain to try and intimidate John Silver. Unluckily for Billy, John finds himself liking his punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasureful Punishment

Billy stands outside the doorway of John Silver's room. The man who betrayed him and his captain and the rest of the crew sits inside one of the whore's room, all alone to think about what he's done. Billy scoffs at his though and leans against the railing. He looks down at the whores as they sway their hips and walk seductively across their room. He has to keep himself from rolling his eyes as he puts his chin his his palm. He does chuckle as he sees two whores debate over who will have to take the grimy older man sitting in the corner.

"Excuse me..."

Billy turns around at the sound of Silver's voice. His smile fades as he tries to look harsh and unforgiving.

Silver stands in the doorway with his shirt hanging off of one shoulder. He looks exhausted, with bags under his eyes and a redness to his cheeks. He fidgets with an air of nervousness as he nods towards whatever Billy was looking at. "Having a good time?"

Billy gives him an odd look. He crosses his arms and leans against the railing. His eyes narrow as he studies the traitor. He doesn't respond, leaving the moment awkward.

"Uh, okay. Well, I was just going to say that you don't have to worry about me. Go find a lovely lady and enjoy your night. I'm not going to be stupid enough to run off." John adds, motioning towards the stairs. He glances away and then back at Billy to see if the man's expression has changed. Billy remains stolid with his bulging arms crossed tightly across his chest. John clears his throat as he sees sight of Billy's tan arms. He gulps, feeling the threat hang in the air.

"Right, okay. That was a stupid proposition. I'll go back now..." John trails off, half expecting Billy to say something. He hangs outside the doorway for a few seconds before he realizes that Billy's not moving. He sighs and shuts the door behind him. 

Billy smirks when he knows that John won't be able to see him. He turns back around and studies the women on the floor below him. He doesn't seem interested and even distracted, he's just bored. He returns to his slumped position until he sees Captain Flint come striding in. Behind him, Gates trails in his steps with his hands out at his sides as if he's just as important as Flint. Billy rolls his eyes as he watches the two walk up the steps and come to his side.

"Billy," Flint starts, "I need you to put some fear into our prisoner."

Billy looks at his captain, confused. "I'm not sure what you mean. He's already frightened of me."

Gates gives Billy a look. "He means...  _fear_."

Billy still doesn't understand. He glances between Gates and Flint until realization dawns on him. "What?! That's not right. Why do I have to be the one to do it? There are plenty of the crew who might want to do this."

Flint glances down at the floor of whores and back at Billy. "They're all busy with women. Unlike you. Like you said, he's already afraid of you."

Billy tries to protest but Flint lifts his hand. He shakes his head and gives Billy a look of discipline. Billy only sighs, knowing that he has to give into the demands of his captain. Flint smiles once he sees Billy submit to his wishes and pats him on the shoulder before walking off. Gates gives him a wink and thumbs up as he motions towards Silver's room. He then spins around and follows after Flint.

Billy clears his throat, now vibrating with nerves. He peeks towards John's room and looks away. He's blushing from the tips of his ears down his neck and the feeling is satisfactory. He shivers as his thoughts start to run. After a moment, he shakes his head and gives himself an encouraging nod. He can do this. His captain told him to do it so he can fucking do it. If it was anyone else-

"Have they ordered you to kill me now?"

Billy spins towards Silver's doorway to find him standing still. He looks nervous, scared that this may finally be his time. He waits patiently for Billy to answer.

Billy swallows thickly and stares at Silver threateningly. "Get inside." He steps forward, making Silver take many steps back. He moves inside and shuts the door behind him. 

Silver stands on the other side of the room, lips slightly parted as he watches Billy. His hands hang in front of him, fingers curled. He's not sure what to do. He looks like he's about to push him away, if he gets close enough, or he could curl his fingers in more into fists. Fighting Billy seems ridiculous to just about anyone. He's huge and Silver is small. He gulps.

Billy takes two steps further. Silver takes two steps back. Silver has no more room to take anymore steps. He's pinned against the doorway, helpless. His throat bobs as he tries to find words. "Billy, was it? Really, you don't have to kill me-"

Billy scoffs at that as he takes a small, menacing step forward. "I'm not going to kill you." His voice his low, throaty. It's huskier than he would have thought. Billy's almost shaking at the thought of advancing on Silver, not that they're going to do anything. He's simply there to intimidate him. Just the thought of flirting with him should make his voice wobble but it remains strong. "Silver, I'm going to fuck you."

John looks baffled. His look of discomfort disappears and a smirk replaces it. He closes the distance between him and Billy with a long step forward. He stands under Billy's nose now and lifts his hand to rest on Billy's wide chest. He studies Billy's chest first and the way his fingers look splayed out against him. He can imagine himself riding Billy, bracing his hands on Billy's pecs as he rolls his hips. He can imagine himself curled up on a mattress with Billy pressed hot against his ass. Billy's pounding into him so hard that he has to push him away by spreading his fingers across Billy's chest. The possibilities are endless. With his cock growing hard in his trousers, John looks up at Billy under his lashes. "Why didn't you just say so?"

Billy looks caught off guard by Silver's answer but he recovers quickly. His hands find Silver's hips and he pushes him back roughly. The bed is just in reach for Silver to fall back against it. He grins as Billy walks up to him. Billy's eyes narrow as he gets up on the mattress and pushes Silver's hips apart roughly. Silver chuckles as he tries to reach out for Billy but Billy grabs his wrists roughly. He collects John's wrists in his left hand and pins them above John's head.

"What made you want to do this?" John asks, genuinely curious despite the hunk of a man hammered in between his legs.

Billy's free hand starts to work on John's trousers, too stubborn to stop. He wants to put fear into the man, not lust. "Shut the fuck up, Silver."

John only smirks as he rolls his hips up to meet Billy's. Billy, without noticing, has grown hard. The outline leaves nothing to the imagination. He's built and worryingly so. John's eyes widen as he sees the outline of Billys' cock. "I suppose I should have suspected that a large man would have a large cock."

"Silver, if you say another word I'll gag you." Billy threatens, voice dropping at the thought of John with a gag.

Silver's smirking again. He refuses to remain quiet, against Billy's wishes. "I know you did not come in here on your own. Your precious captain ordered you to try and put some fear into me." Silver tightens his legs around Billy's waist, bringing him in closer. Billy's hand keeps Silver's hands held above his head while his other hand comes up to rest next to Silver's face. "But I know you. I've got you figured out and this is not something you do, Billy Bones."

Billy stills. His cock is hard against the crease of Silver's ass and the challenge in Silver's voice is clear. The corner of his mouth quirks up and his eyes flit between Silver's cocky smile and his eyes. He leans closer and closer. "You're wrong about me, John Silver."

John's smile turns into something else as he looks Billy dead in the eye. His back arches off the bed as he tries to roll his hips up into Billy once more. "I'm hoping I am."

Billy pushes himself up so he can stand on his knees. John gets up on his elbows, watching Billy unlace his trousers and rip them off. Billy throws John's trousers to the side of the room, ignoring wherever they land. He quickly grabs at John's loose white shirt and lifts it over his head. John's black curls are disheveled, getting him to look closer to being absolutely destroyed. Billy's hungry mouth goes after the crease of John's neck, biting and sucking. John gasps and whines, hands splayed out against Billy's chest. He hadn't imagined this one... He tries to push Billy away but Billy's hands rest on his hips and keeps him pinned down.

"Billy," John whimpers. He gives into the feeling of lips on his neck and lets his head fall back. He can feel Billy's lips curl up into a smile as his hips slowly start to rock. The cloth against his cock is slightly uncomfortable so he starts to make small demands. "Pants. Take them off."

Billy laughs as he stands back up on his knees. He moves John up the bed, his arms flexing as he does so. His fingers grab the edge of his shirt and he peels that off his torso. Without looking, he throws that off to the side as well. His tan chest comes back to hover over John and the traitor can't help but run his fingers up and down Billy's cut torso. There's a few scars scattered across his torso and one or two burns. John half expected a tattoo, whether it be small or large, hidden somewhere. He can't find anything. 

Billy, without warning, flips John onto his stomach. He pushes down his trousers so they'll rest at his knees. He leans forward so his cock brushes John's thighs. John's thighs twitch at the feeling of Billy's hot cock grazing against them. Billy chuckles at John's reaction and reaches for his cheeks next. He grabs onto John's ass and squeezes hard, he pushes and pushes until he's sure there'll be a bruise later. John lets out breathy gasps as he waits for Billy to let go. He sighs in relief when the pain is finished but greedy fingers fine their way into his mouth. He sighs but starts to suck, knowing it's better than nothing.

Billy groans when John bites down on his fingers softly, trying to return some sort of pleasure to the man. His hips jerk and his cock grazes against John's ass. He starts to slowly rock, enjoying the slight friction he's receiving. As soon as he deems his fingers properly coated, he takes them back and spreads John's cheeks. He grins as he circles the hole with his first finger and then plunges in. John lets out a gasp, shocked that Billy hadn't gone slower. He peers over his shoulder, giving him a cold glare. "Go slower with it, Billy."

Billy presses himself flat against John, ignoring the object at hand to grab at John's face. He keeps John's head where it is and lets his cock graze against John's hole with malice. He's got a strong grip on John's chin as he starts to grind against him rougher. "I'm doing you a favor. Keep your mouth shut." He leans forward to lick out against the shell of John's ear. In return, John sticks his ass further up and whimpers. Billy smirks devilishly as he lets go of John.

He sits back on his knees as he returns his finger. He pumps it in and out, slowly this time. He lifts his other hand to his face and spits in the palm of it. He wraps that hand around his cock and starts to stroke himself slowly. He adds a second finger, stretching John further and further. It almost seems like the man is too tight. He's starting to doubt that his large cock will even fit in him. With a grunt, he adds a third finger too soon. He gets a pained gasp from John and he feels the urge to apologize. He bites it back, knowing that he's trying to be forceful here.

He does listen to John's noises though and makes sure he's not hurting the man. It's one thing to be forceful and intimidating and another to be rough and unforgiving. He leans forward and spits on John's hole to make it easier. He adds his last finger with ease, making sure to watch John's every movement. He tenses as he feels it coming so Billy lets go of his cock and starts to massage John's lower back. 

He pumps his fingers out and then back in. John's muscle still clings tight to his fingers but he's not sure if he can wait any longer. Billy lets out a groan but takes a deep breath to keep patient. He stretches out his fingers to widen John and it looks as if he's ready. He pulls back his fingers and then wipes them on the sheet as he positions himself.

"Are you okay?" Billy asks, against his better judgement.

John seems to think about that and slowly shakes his head. "I want to see you."

Billy looks taken aback by this answer but obliges. He helps John turn onto his back and then repositions himself. He places his hands on either side of John's face and lowers his hips. He takes back one hand and guides his cock to John's hole. His head is in and that's all he needs. He returns his hand to the side of John's face and slowly slides in.

John looks pained but he's taking it all in stride. One of his hands reaches up and grasps onto Billy's wrist as Billy delves deeper in. John starts to think that it'll never end until he feels Billy's hips flush against his ass. Billy breathes out heavily through his nose the second he's fully inside. He rolls his hips the slightest but it's enough to make Billy let out a strangled noise. He moves his hands down to John's hips to get better leverage as he pulls out.

"Who would have thought you'd be so tight, Silver." Billy comments as he slams his hips against John's.

John's hand goes slack, his grip loosens on Billy. He lets out a loud yell when Billy thrusts into him and his back arcs. Billy smirks cockily at the state he's put John in. He starts to thrust with a brutality that he didn't think he was capable of. The bed shakes and smacks against the wall with a dull noise. John's body starts to move with the bed and Billy's thrusts. His lovely fucking curls are spread out against the white sheets.

Billy wants to destroy him.

Billy launches forward, biting down on John's neck hard enough that he leaves indents of his teeth. He pulls back to press his lips forcefully to John's and silence his filthy whimpers. John tries to call back but Billy thrusts into him once more and he's writhing. The vein in his neck pops out as he finally cums on his stomach and Billy's.

Billy props himself up so he can stare down into John's eyes as he thrusts violently. John's walls seem to collapse on him and make it that much more pleasurable. Billy bites on his bottom lip as John regains himself. He stares up at Billy, destroyed. Just as Billy wanted him. He licks his lips as he whines filthily and grasps onto Billy's forearms. 

"I'm yours Billy." John whimpers.

That's enough for Billy. His possessive side is pleased by John's words and he gives into his burning desire. His muscled back clenches, along with his stomach, and every muscle in his body seems to ripple. John watches with hungry eyes as Billy's mouth hangs open and his hips lose their rhythm. He gives three, clumsy thrusts as he releases inside of John. 

John, with a sated smile, cups Billy's face as the man gathers himself. His breathing returns to normal and his cheeks regain their innocent blush. Billy's eyes are trained on the cum that's splattered against his and John's stomachs. Slowly, they trail up John's torso and meet his eyes. John's smirking that same, knowing smirk. That smirk that says that he know something that no one else knows and Billy's starting to wonder if he shouldn't have done this.

But John strokes Billy's cheek with his thumb and everything seems to make sense. "I don't know why you didn't do this sooner, Billy."


End file.
